


He Came Back

by murderofonerose (atmilliways)



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmilliways/pseuds/murderofonerose
Summary: ... Wrong.





	He Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: Oct 25, 2010 on LiveJournal  
> Set: Early season 3.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Nathan, I need your help," he'd said. 

"You're the only one who can do this for me," he'd said. 

Nathan didn't want Charles to go away again — those nine months had really sucked — and Charles had been quick to assure him that he didn't want to go either. And if Nathan did this...

It was better than being forced to renegotiate with the label. A lot better. But it was weird, too. Whenever Charles called Nathan into his office for a "special meeting," Nathan tried not to make eye contact with any of his band mates as he left the common areas. He was pretty sure they knew that he was fucking their manager, but at the same time it wasn't like that at all, and he wanted to try and explain it but he knew he wouldn't be any good at that and they wouldn't care and he didn't care what those assholes thought anyway so... there. 

That left him alone with Charles. 

Sometimes he wondered if, in coming back from the dead, Charles hadn't come back wrong somehow. Because during the sex those eyes would look straight through him, familiar darkened hazel and dilated but completely void of emotion. It was the blackest and most terrifying thing Nathan had ever experienced. 

Charles kept saying that he needed him, against the desk or in the big chair or over any of the office furniture — only ever in that room and only at the CFO's invitation. Nathan was starting to get the uncomfortable feeling that even though Charles was the one with the dick up his ass, he was the one being fucked.


End file.
